Tears and Laughter, Fights of Chaos
by Wizard'sBlade
Summary: A tour through the life and times of Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter's relationship. For the 100 stories challenge. Read and Reveiw!
1. Introduction

A tour through the life and times of Ginny Weasley and Harry Potters relationship. The ups, the downs, the good, the bad and the ugly. Alternating between Harry's POV and Ginny's this story is a participant of the 100 stories challenge issued by HermioneWeasleyFan. Reviews are the only payment a fanfiction author receives, so please leave a word and enjoy.


	2. Love Begins

**The drabble begins...**

**Disclaimer: If you think I'm J.K Rowling, you're crazy, let's leave it at that**

Harry's POV

I watched her talking to her friends, laughing so hard tears of mirth were forming at the corners of her beautiful brown eyes. "Ginny, someone's looking at you." One of her friend's said meaningfully, inclining her head towards me.

She swirled around, confusion evident in her eyes. I blushed, forcing my gaze down to my plate. Something welled up deep inside of me as she went back to talking with her friends. This was a new feeling I had never felt before. This was a miracle in my horrible events in life, this was one thing I had never experienced. This, above all else, was love.


	3. Emerald Orbs of Light

**Leave a review...please?**

**Ginny's POV**

His eyes are an endless oblivion that makes my knees weak and heart quicken it's pace. His smile lights up a room with his joy, a phenomenon not often shared. I was sitting on my windowsill, tears dripping down my face for poor Harry. The tournament was sucking the soul from him, more than any dementor the year earlier could.

No one trusted him, no one cared for him. They all wore those stupid buttons like jewellery, flashing them about in his gaze. Harry would look away, and I could see the sadness those intense emerald orbs held. The day earlier the dragons, in which task I gasped and yelled out instructions through the whole thing. I feel horrible about the dragon and Harry's injuries, and now the egg...


	4. The Darkness Around Me

**Harry's POV**

Voldemort returned his eve, and all I can think about is darkness choking me out of air. I have been asleep ever since, but I can hear all that occurs around me. Ginny sits at my side, and that is the only force that keeps me from letting go of life's essence. I can hear the tears as they splash down her face, her hand sitting gently in mine. She feels cold, or perhaps that is I. Sirius' paw scratches against my leg, and he grunts. I cough roughly, hand moving to my throat. "Harry?" Ginny asked hoarsely.

I open my eyes and welcome the light.


	5. A Newfound Solace

**Harry's POV**

Cho. Devil. Same meaning really when you think about it. A never ending relentless rain of tears that floods her cheeks. And who better to help me than the girl who loved me from the start. The girl I could never love back. It is not because my heart doesn't sing for her, because it does. It is only because of my best mate, the person who stands in my way.

"Harry, it's alright." Ginny said comfortingly.

"Ginny, I told you, I don't care about Cho." I said for the uptenth time.

Ginny sighed, nodding wordlessly, looking thoroughly unconvinced. She is my solace. And when I seek solace...who else to go to but my inner love?


	6. Break Out Of My Soul

**Harry's POV**

Ginny and Dean. Ginny and Dean kissing. Queue killer Harry. I can't see straight, my breathing is laboured. I ran out of there as soon as I could, flopping down on my bed. Silent tears slid down my face. Ginny. This was Ginny, I'm not supposed to have feelings for...

"Harry?" a familiar voice whispered.

I refused to move my face, mostly because I know I had tear stains tracking down my cheeks.

"Harry?" Ginny repeated. I remained motionless. "Harry, what's the matter?" she sat down beside me.

"Nothing, Gin." I said hoarsely.

"Harry, why are you being like this?"

If only she knew how I wanted to break away from my body at that moment, crawl into my inner shell. I couldn't answer her questioning.


	7. That Was Heaven

**Third Person, No one's POV**

The surrounding Griffindoors fell into silence as the episode took place. Neither of the pair could speak, neither could breath, neither could move. Harry sputtered hopelessly, searching for any words that came to mind. Ron stood blinking dumbly, Hermione beaming while inclining her head to the couple in approval.

Ginny blushed, averted her eyes from his intense gaze. "Come on, let's get out of here." Harry murmured. Ginny looked up at him, eyes wide and questioning.

Ginny nodded, following him out of the portal hole. They walked a few steps, "So..." Ginny murmured. "Er...what was that about?"

Harry paled, "Didn't you...err...like it?" he asked nervously.

"Of course I liked it!" Ginny stopped abruptly, understanding what she had just said. "By that I mean...it...it was good. Yeah, it was good." She murmured feebly.

Harry chuckled, still nervous, but finding strength after her display of lack of confidence. He wrapped his arms around her waist, breathing deeply in her scent and smiling. "That was heaven." he whispered.


	8. Innocence of the Horntail

**Harry's POV**

Ron snorted loudly, glancing at Harry with anticipation. "A Hungarian Horntail?" he questioned.

"Oh come on, Harry does not have a Hungarian Horntail tattoo on his chest." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ron stopped, "How would you know, Hermione?"

"Well...you see..." Hermione blushed.

"Well it's better than what she thought you had." Ginny shrugged, sitting between Harry's legs, still flipping through her magazine.

I smiled, "Thanks Gin." I let out a long sigh, glancing towards the empty Quittich Pitch. She asked things so innocently I wanted to laugh. "What's up Harry?"

"Nothing, Gin. Don't worry about it."


End file.
